Sakura's Loss
by sakura-lizzy
Summary: my first song flick. about sakura and saskue. one shot now into a story
1. pain

**Me:** hey guys. ok this is my first song flic so please comment.

**Disclamer:** i do not own naruto or this song

**Song:** if we were a movie by hanna montana

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura grabbed the microphone in her hands. Today was the day of the konoha summer festival and anyone was aloud to sing. " I' going to show sasuke how I really feel" sakura thought to herself

The curtains opened.

"Hello everyone I'm going to sing a song for a special someone," she said looking at sasuke. The music began and so did she.

**Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinetmatic  
Yeah you!  
Your charming  
You got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obivous, instead of me  
But ge a ticket and you'll see**

Sakura sang with more emotion each time

**  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song (yeah)**

She looked at ino,they had become best friends and ino like shikamaru now so she said she could have sasuke. Ino was crying for her. She was happy.

**yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in**

she saw naruto looking at her with his big smile and he was giving her his thumbs up

**  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with **

In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
show the names  
Play the happy song 

She looked back at sasuke and saw him smirkinh_. "what is he smirking about?"_ sakura thought

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together,it's for real,now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing(could be amazing) **

(If we were a movie)If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

(Chorus)

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin' 

In the end everyone claped. Aparently she was the last one up.she walked off stage and ino gave her a hug naruto also did. Sakura saw sasuke walking out the door so she said good-bye to her friends and walked after him.

"sasuke what did you think of my song?" she asked the boy

"it was pathetic, I don't like you and I never will." He said and walked away.

She stared at him in disbalefe her tears swelling up in her eyes and she fell to the ground. She pulled her hands up to her eyes and cryed her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

me:hope you like it!

sakura: Liz does not own the show or anything to do with it

Chapter 2

She continued to cry. All this time she wanted him to notice her, how much she had hoped that song would work. A hand on her shoulder startled her. Her head turned to see a man with blond hair. His bang covered one eye and he had a pony tail. He wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"why are you crying,un?" he looked at her concerned.

she said nothing but stare at the man. W_ho was he? Why did he care how she felt?_

Her thought were broken as another man came up. He wore an orange mask and he held his hand out.

"Tobi would like to help you."

she stared at him then took his hand and he helped her up.

"Tobi hopes you are fine now."

she said nothing only nodded.

"Come on Tobi it seems she doesn't want to talk to us,un" he turned to walk away.

"Why?" Sakura asked in a soft voice. The man with blond hair turned.

"A young lady like your self should not be crying,yeah" he said simply.

" if I may ask, what is your name" Sakura finally looked into his eyes ,well eye.

" My name is Deidara,un and this is Tobi" Tobi waved.

"Tobi is a good boy" Deidara sighed.

" he speaks in a third person,yeah" Deidara said.

"um..i-i have never seen you before, why is that?" Sakura asked quietly

"lets just say we're not from here,un" Deidara replied.

Sakura stared at him for a moment then gave a small smile.

" Tobi is glad your happy now" Tobi said.

" I'm glad I'm happy to Tobi"

" you know you never told us your name,un" Deidara gave a small smile.

" oh I'm Sakura Haruno" she bowed.

They both smiled, well you could only see Deidara smile, and they turned to leave.

" Tobi is happy he met you" Tobi said and they began to walk.

Sakura stood for a moment looking back on everything thing that had happened in her life and what had happened then. She ran up next to them. They stopped turning there heads to her.

"Whats wrong,un?" Deidara asked.

"can...can I come with you?" Sakura asked. Deidara smirked.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you r strong enough to-"

"**Don't you dare say I'm not strong enough! I have heard that enough in my life!"** Sakura yelled.

Tobi hid behind Deidara. Deidara looked at her and sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded. Deidara looked at her for a moment the began walking again.

"OK you can come with us,un" Sakura smiled brightly and walked by them.

" we are going to need a reason for why u can join our organization"Deidara said and begin to think.

"Organization?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I thought you could tell from our cloaks. We're in the Akatsuki,yeah" Sakura walked in silence.

_Akatsuki? Isn't that were Sasuke's brother is? Didn't they wanna kidnap Naruto? _

" hey are you OK,un?" Deidara asked snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Sakura" said. Deidara looked at her.

" Well Sakura what are you good at?" Deidara asked. Sakura thought.

"Well my teacher said I'm good at chakra control" she said.

"Then you will begin training as our medic" Deidara said.

"Yay! Sakura will be in the Akatsuki with Tobi!" Tobi yelled happily. Sakura smile.

_Well I guess this is what I am now. And you know...i feel happy._me: sighs oh well ill update soon

_me:I know its not very good but im trying my best. trying a few things out so i hope it works out._

_naruto: hey why did sakura leave_

_me: cause of your emo friend there_

_naruto: sasuke she left cause of you!_

_sasuke:hn whatever_


End file.
